


History will remember Edmund Pevensie

by Cosmowashere



Series: History will not remember [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Caspian is making Ed's legacy, M/M, sort of a poem, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: One thing I’ve learned about history is that it lies.I will tell stories, make statues, sew tapestries, and sing songs in your honor.And then, history will remember and tell.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: History will not remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860220
Kudos: 42





	History will remember Edmund Pevensie

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a serie about my favorite ships heheh
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for potential errors. Feel free to point them out in the comments!

One thing I’ve learned about history is that it lies. 

History did not tell how enchanting your eyes are.

It only spoke of your mistakes, of how the snow was cold on your skin. 

It spoke of your brother, he the High King. 

Of your sister, the Gentle Queen, beautiful like a flower. 

History will not tell of how your lips murmur my name in the dark.

It will not tell how the seawater makes your shirt stick to your skin. 

How cold your hands are alone, and how warm they are when in mine. 

It will not tell how pale your skin is, how easy to mark. 

It does not speak of the many scars, of flaming eyes in the storm, of hair sticking to a forehead in the heat. 

It did not warn me of how beautiful you are. 

It did not warn me of the suffering when you left. 

Of how empty my bed felt. 

It did not tell how noble you are, how worthy of being a king.

It did not tell how I missed you, until we reunited in heaven. 

It did not, but be assured that I will. 

I will tell stories, make statues, sew tapestries, and sing songs in your honor. 

And then, history will remember and tell. 


End file.
